


Behold!

by Dreamflower



Series: Into the West [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blindfolds, Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen, Surprises, Tol Eressëa, Triple Drabble, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: Bilbo and Frodo have their first Yule on Tol Eressëa. (Written for the 2016yuletide4frodochallenge.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Behold!  
> Genre: Gen  
> Rating: G  
> Author's Note: There is a brief reference to my OC from my story "Ancestress", but it is not necessary to read that to understand this story.  
> Prompt: "When his eyes were in turn uncovered, Frodo looked up and caught his breath."

 

**Behold!**

  
  
Frodo and Bilbo were entertaining Gandalf and Adamanta to a Yuletide tea in the cozy kitchen of their quarters in Elrond's house on Tol Eressëa. They were finishing when there came a tap on the door.  
  
Frodo answered, his face lighting up when he saw Elrond and Celebrian. "Welcome!" he said, "will you join us for tea?"  
  
Celebrian laughed. "No, my friend," said the Lady. "We have come to fetch you away to the Hall of Fire, for we have a surprise for you and Bilbo."  
  
They were quickly joined by Bilbo, Gandalf and Adamanta. Frodo noticed that the latter two seemed unsurprised by the summons; clearly they were in on the secret.  
  
Before they left, Elrond and his Lady took out two long silky scarves to bind their eyes. Frodo felt himself relax as Celebrian gently tied the scarf about his head. For some reason, he always had a good feeling about being blindfolded. Perhaps it was because of surprises as a young child. But even on the journey to Mordor, two of his better memories were of being blindfolded in Lothlorien and in Ithilien. Each time he had opened his eyes on unexpected beauty, at Cerin Amroth, and then at the Window on the West, Henneth Annûn.  
  
The Lady led him expertly by the hand to their destination, and he heard Bilbo's delighted "Oh my!" as his cousin's eyes were unbound.  
  
_When his eyes were in turn uncovered, Frodo looked up and caught his breath._  
The Hall of Fire was festooned in greenery and ribbons, and lit with candles as well as a great log in the central hearth. The fire crackled with colours--Gandalf's contribution, he supposed. But what brought tears of joy to his eyes was the sound of Elven voices raised in a Shire carol.


End file.
